


Gently

by TiedyedTrickster



Series: Delightfully M-rated [5]
Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established couple, Established couple sex, M/M, Rare Pair, advantages of long-term relationships, and cute, de-anoned from the kink!meme, going more for intimate than anything, mostly just sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiedyedTrickster/pseuds/TiedyedTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the contents are short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gently

It began with a cheek gently nuzzling the back of his neck, followed by a soft kiss. Yamcha leaned back into it, then moved further so his own back was flush against Raditz. An arm came around his waist as he rocked his hips, a hand slipping into his boxers to encircle him as he rubbed against Raditz’s own growing hardness.

It wasn’t hot or passionate or fancy, more warm and gentle, no words exchanged because at this point they were superfluous – in battle or in bed, the two could reach each other well enough to not need anything more than a touch, a look, a gesture. Climax was no less sweet for this when it came, and left the two in a pleasant warmth of afterglow, Raditz curled around Yamcha like the octopus he secretly was.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one this time. The next shall be longer, never fear. ;)


End file.
